Across The Pond
by dx-nodoubt-dx
Summary: Set in the attitude era. Featuring two kids thrown into the big bad world of the WWF. Starring OC, HBK, HHH, McMahon, Cena, Angle, Edge, Christian, Orton, Hardys and more.
1. Chapter 1

_Set in 99 Attitude era. OC. I do not own anyone except Kris and Lexie._

_This is my baby, it was written a while ago so if it sucks, that's why. Please read and review! It lasts a while, so be prepared for monster updates on this one._

"Kris, come _on_. We have to go meet Mr McMahon."

"But Lex, it's the Rock, and he's doing a _promo_."

"Yes, a promo, something a wrestler does on the mic to alleviate a fued or set a storyline in motion. Now come on, do you want to get fired before we even begin?"

Kris rolled her eyes and let her cousin drag her along the seemingly never-ending corridors of the Staples Center. For the 20 year-old, being so far away from home, in the company she had dreamed of being in since she was a little girl, her day couldn't get any better than it was now. For her 21 year-old cousin, however, her day could only get better. She had just finished talking to Kurt Angle, who had recently been added to the WWF as part of the Developmental roster. He had seemed like a cool guy, one she would want to get to know a little bit better as time went on. She had seen a few people mulling around the arena in the hour that they had been here, including the Undertaker and Kane. Lexie however hadn't yet seen the one guy she truly wanted to see though - her idol, Triple H.

"Yeah, lecture me while you're off daydreaming yourself." Kris muttered, pulling her arm out of Lexie's grasp. "So where is Vince's office anyway?

Lexie shrugged and glanced around again, feeling intimidated by being in such a monumental place. It had only been two weeks ago that they had gotten that call, the call that had changed their lives forever. Lexie could remember it as if it was yesterday.

"Hello, Lexie Taylor? This is Jim Ross, from WWF Talent Relations. I'm pleased to inform you that you and your cousin have earned yourself a three year contract with World Wrestling Federation... and we'd like you to come up to the main roster as soon as possible."

The conversation dreams were made of. Within days, their bags had been packed, flights had been booked and goodbyes had been said and the pair had flown halfway across the world to settle into their new life in America. Tonight was the night of their debut on RAW is WAR. They were set to run in and cost Rocky his match, before they would cut a promo on him, basically antaganising him to the extent that he would cut his own promo on them in return, one of those famous Rock promos that couldn't be found anywhere else. It was a dream come true for Lexie and Kris to be in the WWE. But to be thrown headfirst into a fued with the Rock of all people? It was a lot of pressure, and they could only hope and pray that they would be able to live up to the expectations that had been placed upon their shoulders.

"Well well well, ring rats are out early today aren't they."

Kris recognised that voice, she tried to hide her grin as she turned to stare at her idol, Shawn Michaels. He was leaning up against the doorframe of a nearby lockerroom. He was gazing at them intently, and Kris shivered slightly under the creepy leer he was sending their way. Lexie, sensing all was not right in Shawn Michaels land, tried to pull her little cousin away from the approaching wrestler. Kris, being the biggest Shawn Michaels fan on the planet, stood her ground and tilted her chin defiantly as Michaels stopped in front of her, giving her the once over.

"Could do with a little bit of a tweak here and there but you'll do I suppose," He grinned slightly, and Kris, despite being slightly bummed out that her hero seemed such a creep, smirked back. "Although if anyone else finds out you're here, you might get in trouble."

"Oh I dunno Heartbreak Kid," Kris said, her smirk growing wider. "We were requested to be here specially, maybe stick around and you'll see what I mean." She winked at him and made to walk away, but he reached out and grabbed her arm. His grip was so tight, she had to bite her lip. Lexie frowned and placed a calming hand on her cousins shoulder.

"I told you little lady," Michaels hissed. And for the first time, Kris and Lexie could see the anger blazing in his eyes. They shared a glance and came to the same conclusion, Shawn Michaels was definitely messed up. "Ring rats aren't welcome round here, so you better get your asses out of here before the big man finds out and has you escorted out himself."

"Let go of me asshole." Kris spat out so vehemently that Shawn let go of her instantly, surprise written all over his face. "We're not ring rats, far from it. Maybe if your head wasn't so far up your ass you would know what goes on around here." Kris smirked again, and Lexie groaned inwardly. Kris always had to get into a verbal sparring with someone, even if that someone was her idol. "If you touch me again, I can promise that you'll regret it."

His eyes blazed with anger again. "Are you threatening me you stuck up little-"

"Okay, enough!" Lexie cut in, putting a protective arm around Kris's waist. "Sorry Mr Michaels but we have a meeting with our boss, so if you'll excuse us."

Lexie dragged Kris away, and the moment they were out of earshot, Kris exploded. "What a prick! Can you believe how much of a creep he is? There goes my Shawn Michaels fantasy down the drain."

Lexie rolled her eyes and pointed towards the door to their left. "Are you ready to go meet our new boss or not?"

Kris stopped mid-rant and stared wide-eyed at the door. "Already?"

Lexie nodded and took a deep breath, this was it, they were finally meeting the big Vinny Mac himself. She raised her hand and was about to knock on the door when it was flung open from the inside. Kris and Lexie stood face to face with none other than Triple H himself. His face registered some surprise for a few moments, before he smiled down at the two young girls.

"Hey there, are you lost?"

Kris opened her mouth to reply in a sarcastic manner, but Lexie beat her to it. "We actually had a meeting with Mr McMahon."

Triple H's eyebrows rose slightly. "Oh, well, don't let me keep you, we were just leaving, right Joanie?"

The girls looked behind Trips to see Chyna standing there, she glanced at them, giving them the once over, before turning back to her boyfriend. "Yeah Hunter, let's go."

Trips smiled at them once more and nodded. "I'll see you guys around."

Lexie made her way into the office, Kris behind her whispering into her ear. "He was totally wanting you, fire into him!" Lexie rolled her eyes and stopped walking as Vince McMahon approached them, hand outstretched.

"You must be the two Scottish girls I've been hearing so much about." He shook both their hands and motioned to the seats in front of him. "Please, have a seat."

Kris and Lexie both sat down gingerly, Kris appearing a lot more nervous than her calm and collected big cousin. Lexie sent her a look to tell her to calm down, and Kris rolled her eyes at her in return.

"Now I understand that you've been training for almost three years now, is that correct?" They both nodded, and McMahon pulled out a bunch of papers. "I have copies of your contracts here, I trust you've looked over everything and are happy with what you are being offered?" They nodded again, and Vince smiled. "Good, now, we'll have you sign your contracts and then I'll take you around the arena and introduce you to anyone you need to know before we get you suited up for your debut... any questions?"

Kris cleared her throat. "My gimmick? I mean, I have a different name altogether don't I?" Kris was quite proud of her unisex moniker, she certainly preferred it to Kristina anyday! But she was willing to accept a new gimmick as long as the name was cool.

Vince nodded. "We were thinking of making you Harper Phoenix, we'll bill you from Scotland but we'd prefer to have you speak in an American accent, if that's possible. That way your accents will contrast and make things funnier." Kris thought about it for a moment. "That should be cool... When will our actual wrestling debut be?"

Vince thought for a moment. "Once we've fully established your characters. We want you to be the female version of DX, although a bit less edgier of course."

Kris nodded, and Lexie held her hand out for the contracts. Once they had been signed and sealed, Vince offered to show them around the arena.

"We got lost earlier," Lexie said with a smile. "So a tour would be great."

"Come this way then." They were walking for about ten minutes when they spotted a young girl a little bit older than Lexie up ahead. "Steph!" Vince called. "Over here."

The girl walked over, a friendly smile on her face. "Yes dad?"

Lexie shared an amused look with Kris. So this was the famous Stephanie McMahon?

"Stephanie, I'd like you to meet two of the newest WWF Divas," Stephanie shook Kris's hand before doing the same to Lexie. "Kris Marshall and Lexie Taylor. Girls, this is my daughter, Stephanie McMahon."

"Pleasure to meet you." Kris and Stephanie said in unison. They giggled and Stephanie looked towards her father. "I'm really busy right now dad, but I'll come see you girls later and we can hang out okay?" Kris and Lexie nodded, before Stephanie skipped away.

"Here we are, this is Jan." The lady in front of them got to her feet and nodded. "She'll get you ready for your debut. Jan, I'd like them in Gorilla in an hour please."

"Yes Mr McMahon." And Vince left, leaving the two girls to revel in their newfound employment.

"I'm Janet," Janet held out her hand for both girls to shake. "And you guys are the two new Scottish girls right?"

Lexie nodded. "I'm Lexie, and this is-"

"Harper," Kris attempted, and was partially successful, at her American accent. "Harper Phoenix."

Lexie grinned. "She's actually called Kris, but she wants to try get in character."

Janet laughed. "Well, I'll call you Harper from now on, just to save confusion for when the fans learn about you being called Harper. How are you liking being in the WWF so far?"

Lexie shrugged. "We haven't met that many people. We're being sent down to Developmental for a week to just meet all the guys down there. I've already met Kurt Angle, he's nice. And Triple H, he seemed pretty cool too."

"Shawn Michaels is a dick though." Kris muttered under her breath, but Janet heard her.

"You'll have to excuse Shawn." Janet lowered her voice and beckoned the two closer. "They say he's having some problems with drugs and stuff like that. He hasn't really taken his retirement too well. He's awfully difficult to get along with unless you manage to break through his barriers. Only few people have managed to do that, so trust me, he's not worth the trouble."

Kris sighed in defeat. "It's quite a bummer though, to know that your idol is a prick."

Janet and Lexie shared an amused glance.

"Keep it up, Kris," Lexie said. "You'll have that accent down in no time."


	2. Chapter 2

"Do I look like a whore in this?"

Kris sighed and turned to her cousin. "No, Lexie, you look fine."

Lexie squirmed uncomfortably in her leather outfit. "I hate leather, why did I have to choose leather?"

Kris, feeling pretty comfortable in Shawn Michaels-like tights and a midriff bearing black halter top, turned to glare at her big cousin. "Hmm, hold on I'll jump in your brain and find out."

Lexie rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, don't need to be so sarcastic. I see you've got the American accent down to a tee."

"It's actually pretty easy once you get used to it." Kris dropped the accent for a moment and turned to her cousin. They were standing in the Gorilla, named after the famous Gorilla Monsoon. The only thing between them and an arena full of people was a thick black curtain. They were due on air any minute now, and they were shit scared. They had read over what they had to do, but had been given total leeway when it came to what they had to say. They had been told the general idea of their promo, but mostly had been given free reign and told to just rip into the Rock the best they could once they interfered in his match. "Can you believe we're about to make our debut on WWF television?"

Lexie grinned slowly. "I know, who'd have thunk it? This time a few years ago we were making our own belts out of cardboard and had the Children's Wrestling Alliance."

Kris laughed. "Oh God, remember that? Those were the days. And now we're in the real thing. The World Wrestling Federation."

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is proof, anything can happen, in the World Wrestling Federation." Lexie mimmicked with a grin.

"Okay girls, you're on in five." Someone called out to them.

Kris and Lexie grabbed hands and closed their eyes.

"Be the best we can be." Kris muttered. "And let's show them what we're made of."

"Good luck guys." Kurt, who had accompanied them to the Gorilla, shot them a smile and high-fived both girls.

"Here goes." Lexie took a deep breath, and made her way out onto the ramp, Kris following close behind.

*

_"It's The Rock versus Ken Shamrock and King, the Rock is looking excellent on RAW tonight."_

_"That he is JR, Rocky has just completely dominated Shamrock since this match began."_

_The Rock grabbed Shamrock and gave him a Samoan Drop. He kicked Ken's arm, and the crowd went wild, they knew what was coming next. _

_"Looks like the Rock is getting ready for a People's Elb- wait a minute, King, who is that on the ring apron?"_

_A young girl, dressed head to toe in black leather, with red curly hair and blue eyes, stood up on the ring apron, diverting the referees attention. As soon as the referees back was turned, a younger girl, with brown hair and also with blue eyes, dressed in black spandex, slid into the ring, chair in hand. The Rock turned at the last possible moment, but didn't get his hand up in time to protect his face from the vile chairshot the young girl distributed. The girl grabbed the lifeless body of Shamrock and dragged him over on top of the Rock. She slid out the ring, chair in hand, at the same time her partner hopped off the ring apron. The referee counted 1, 2, 3, and Ken Shamrock notched up a win against the Rock. The girl with the chair grabbed a microphone before abandoning her weapon and running with her partner to the top of the ramp._

_"Sorry, Rocky, don't take it personal." The crowd were booing slightly, but seemed more curious as to who these girls were than anything else. "We're just kind of sick and tired of you and your stupid moves and silly catchphrases. We're here to save everyone from you." Her partner took the mic from her hands and smirked out at the crowd._

_"And don't worry, we're not alone. There's more were this came from."_

_"Who are these two mystery women JR?"_

_"I'm not sure King, but I don't have a good feeling about this."_

_"I guess we'll just have to wait till next week on RAW to find out."_

As RAW went off the air, Kris and Lexie headed through to the backstage area. Kris was trembling with excitement. The adrenaline rush she recieved as she ran out there was immense, something that she couldn't wait to feel again. They both felt their debut had went well, but only time would tell if the fans recieved it as well as they hoped it would.

"Well done guys," Shane McMahon approached them and smiled at them. "That was great, I don't think it could have gone any better. Now here's your schedule for next weeks show, we're gonna have Harper do a promo on the Rock while Lex you have a verbal sparring with Austin, that sound cool to you guys?"

They both nodded, sharing a look of sheer amazement. The Rock and Austin? And they had only just debuted??? Someone up in the heavens was most definitely in a good mood today. They were making their way to the women's locker-room when Kris heard someone calling out to her.

"Harper? Hey, Harper!"

She spun round and came almost nose-to-nose with a young guy with dyed hair and a friendly smile, Kurt trailing not far behind. He held out his hand for her to shake. "Nice job out there, I'm Jeff Hardy."

Kris smiled. "I'm Kris, or Harper I suppose, this is Lexie." She added, and Jeff shook Lexie's hand too.

"Listen, I don't mean to keep you, I just wanted to let you know that a bunch of us are heading out for a few drinks tonight if you guys wanna join? Get to know some more people and all that?" Kurt nodded encouragingly from behind Jeff.

Kris and Lexie shared a look. "We'd love to, thanks Jeff."

"No problem." Jeff saluted them before walking away.

"You know, it would make a good impression if you introduced yourselves to everyone." Kurt said in a low voice. "I haven't been here much longer than you, but respect is a big thing here. You go round saying hello to everyone and you'll be in, you get me?"

Lexie nodded solemnly. "Thanks a lot Kurt, we'll see you later yeah?"

Kurt nodded and watched as they made their way back into the women's locker-room, which was empty apart from Chyna.

"Hello." Kris said with a friendly smile. "Are you heading out for some drinks with everyone tonight?"

Chyna looked up and gave a stiff smile to Kris, barely acknowledging Lexie's presence. "Yeah, I'll be there. You going too?"

Kris nodded, feeling uncomfortable at the way Joanie was blatantly ignoring Lex. "We'll see you soon."

**At the club...**

"Harper, come on, come dance with me!"

Kris gulped her beer down and rolled her eyes. "Jeff, we've been dancing non-stop since we got here! My little footsies are tired. It's like running a marathon all day then being asked to stop and start again."

Jeff grinned at the nonsense she seemed to keep spewing throughout the night. He didn't like to get his hopes up, but him and Kris had definitely hit it off. They had spent the entire night talking and dancing together, and he was having a great time. He hoped she was enjoying his company as much as he was hers. As soon as Kris had taken the last drop of beer from her bottle, Jeff grabbed her hand and dragged her onto the dancefloor again. There was a fast latin number playing, and he used this as a perfect opportunity to get as close to her as he could. Kris, not blind to his advances, arched her eyebrow coyly and licked her lips suggestively. She stole a glance over to her cousin, who was dancing energetically and somewhat provocatively with Triple H - or Hunter, as they had been told to call him.

"Check Joanie's face out." Kris giggled, and Jeff followed her gaze to see Joanie sitting at a table on her own, her face like thunder. Jeff also took in Lexie and Hunter, who looked to be having a pretty good time on the dancefloor together.

He turned back to Kris with a smirk. "If looks could kill... your cousin would be long dead by now."

"Tell me about it." Kris wanted to warn her cousin to be careful, but she was having far too much fun with Jeff right now. She glanced one last time at Lexie, before turning her full attention onto the guy that she could definitely see herself becoming more friendly with.

Almost an hour later and Kris found herself up at the bar getting the drinks in for herself, Lexie, Hunter, Joanie, Jeff, Jeff's brother Matt, Kurt, Adam Copeland, Jay Reso and Shawn Michaels, who had turned up already half-cut and had yet to speak a word to anyone, instead just glowering at everyone on the dancefloor. Kris was ecstatic with how the night had gone. Her and Jeff had become fast friends, and he had even asked her out to breakfast the next morning. Grabbing as many drinks as she could carry in her two hands, she began weaving in and out of the sea of people on the floor to reach their already overcrowded table. Lexie and Hunter were still working out to the beat on the floor, and Kris had to fight not to roll her eyes at the clear flirtation going down between them.

"I am not jumping in for her if Joanie flies for her." Kris thought to herself. She reached the table and handed the drinks all around, going back to the bar twice before everyones drinks had been distributed. She motioned Lexie and Hunter over and they reluctantly left. The scowl on Joanie's face was clear for all to see as Hunter chose to sit next to his newfound friend rather than her.

"Harper, over here." Jeff called, motioning to an empty spot at the table for her. Kris squeezed herself over next to Jeff, and was almost there when she bumped into the glass of red wine on the table next to Joanie, causing the dark liquid to land all over Joanie's nice white outfit.

"Oh my God!" Kris squealed. "Joanie, I am so sorry, I swear I didn't mean it!"  
Joanie rolled her eyes and tried the best she could to mop up the mess. She casually glanced towards her boyfriend, and her scowl deepened when she realised Hunter wasn't even paying attention to his girlfriend, instead choosing to practically drool all over Lexie. Kris tried to catch his attention, but Joanie had already shuffled out of the booth and headed over towards her man.

"Hunter, I need to go back to the hotel, I can't sit around like this." She said. Matt and Adam were snickering at the scene playing out in front of them, but Jeff and Kurt silenced them with a look.

Hunter, barely taking his eyes off Lexie, shrugged slightly. "Cool, whatever. See you later."

Joanie's face grew bright red and she stomped away. Kris let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"I'd tell Lexie to watch out if I were you," Jeff whispered into her ear, his voice calming her instantly. "She won't know whats hit her when she gets on Joanie's bad side."

*

After several more hours of dancing, the night finally came to an end. It was 3am, Lexie, Hunter, Kris, Jeff, Shawn, Adam and Matt. They had practically taken over the whole dance floor, with the exception of Shawn who was slumped across a table in the corner of the club. As they exited the club, plans to get home were made. Lexie was giving a lift to Adam and Matt, as they were staying at the same hotel. Hunter was taking his rental car, as he was staying across town.

Kris and Jeff were left standing outside the club, "I'm not feeling so great Jeff," Kris pleaded, "I just need to go to the hotel and get a decent nights sleep." Jeff still full of energy, was not going to let his night end there, "Okay, I'll call you in the morning." He said before leaning in for his first kiss with Harper. It was cut short however, with the screech of a car horn. Kris flinched and automatically sprung away as Jeff sighed. They turned to find Shawn Michaels staggering through the traffic, close call after close call with each vehicle.

"Oh no," Kris mumbled, seeing the potential disaster right in front of her. "Jeff you have to go help him!"

Jeff stared at Shawn uneasily. "I dunno Harper, Shawn doesn't usually take too kindly to people getting involved in his business."

"But he's going to get knocked down and he'll be hurt." Jeff could see how close to tears Kris was. Sighing, he quickly jogged over to Shawn and grabbed him roughly by the arm, dragging him back onto the sidewalk whilst waving to the passing cars in apology. The moment they got back to Kris, Jeff let go of Shawn's arm and shoved his hands in his pockets. His night had been going so well and he'd just been about to invite Kris back to his hotel room when Shawn had shown up. He knew how enamoured Kris was with Shawn, so much so that he knew straight that his night had been ruined before it had even begun. Kris wouldn't leave Shawn in this state, even if she didn't know him all that well.

"Shawn," Kris said kindly, slipping an arm around his waist. "Which hotel are you staying at tonight?"

Shawn leaned his head on Kris's shoulder and sniffed her hair. "Wherever you're staying sweetheart."

Jeff wasn't the type to get jealous, but when Shawn Michaels was concerned, he knew he had reason to be worried.

Kris grinned slightly. "Come on Shawn, if you tell me, I can take you back to your hotel now."

Shawn perked up at that. "Really, you'll come with me?"

"Yeah," Kris nodded, then catching Jeff's eye, she quickly said. "We both will."

Shawn bumped Kris's arm and motioned to his left. "Lead the way, I'm at the Marriot."

Kris glanced at Jeff for confirmation.

"About fifteen minute walk." Jeff assured her, going to Shawn's other side and grabbing his arm. Together they helped him half-walk, half-drag his ass to his hotel, which so happened to be the same hotel Kris and Lexie were staying at.

"Which room number are you Shawn?" Kris whispered as they made their way through the deserted foyer. The receptionist sent them a disapproving glare, which Kris returned back quickly.

"218." Shawn mumbled.

As they approached his room, Shawn tried to get his key from his pocket.

"I'll get it." Kris said quickly, fumbling for a few moments before she produced the key. Sliding it into the lock, she turned and opened the door, allowing Jeff to help Shawn inside and onto the bed, where he promptly passed out. Kris went over and removed his boots and his jacket, before grabbing a basin and setting it next to the bed. Catching Jeff's questioning expression, she shrugged.

"I've had a lot of these types of nights myself." Glancing once more at Shawn, she frowned. "Shouldn't we stay with him? Just to make sure he'll be okay?"

Jeff was feeling his frustration increase. "No, Harper, he'll be fine. Trust me. He's like this all the time and still makes it to RAW every week. Come on, I'll walk you back to your room."

They made it to the door and Kris glanced back, taking one last lingering look at Shawn before letting Jeff drag her out and softly close the door behind them. They made it to their hotel room and Kris pressed her ear against the door. She could hear faint voices, and so she assumed Jen was already back and watching TV. Jeff fidgeted from foot to foot uneasily, avoiding looking at Kris at all costs.

"So, uh, I had a great time tonight." Kris said shyly.

Jeff smiled. "So did I. I'm glad you had fun. We could do it again?"

Kris nodded eagerly. "Great, maybe tomorrow for breakfast?"

Jeff nodded slowly. "You could come back to my room for some coffee just now if you like?"

Kris thought of Shawn back in his hotel room. "No thanks Jeff, I really don't feel good. I'm just gonna go in and lie down."

"Okay," He leaned in and shared a slow kiss with her. "I'll meet you in the lobby at about ten then yeah?"

Kris smiled, feeling a blush creep over her cheeks. "Yeah, that'll be great. See you Jeff."

"See ya." He waved and she watched him walk away. When he turned to glance back, she pretended to be fumbling inside her bag for her keys. Just as he was getting on the elavator, she pretended to put her key inside the lock. She waited a few moments to make sure he wasn't coming back before throwing her keys back in her bag and quickly making her way back over to room 218. She knocked on the door, gently at first, before persisting louder when there was no answer.

"Alright, alright, I'm comin I'm comin." Shawn grumbled as he threw the door open. He stared at Kris groggily for a few moments before narrowing his eyes. "What are ya doin back here?"

"I came to make sure you were gonna be okay," Kris pushed him back into the room and made her way over to the mini-bar, pouring them both a glass of water. Handing one to Shawn, she sat down on the edge of the bed. "This might sober you up a little bit."

Shawn took the glass, but didn't take a drink. "This isn't the first time I've come home wasted you know, there's really no reason for you to babysit me."

"Well if you hadn't been acting like such a baby and almost gotten yourself run over a dozen times then maybe I wouldn't be so concerned." Kris shot back.

Shawn chuckled. "You're a little spitfire kid, I admire that in a lady."

Kris rolled her eyes. "Are you gonna go to bed or not?"

"Only if you join me." Shawn replied quickly, laughing when Kris blushed. "I'm joking sweetheart. I'm not that tired to be honest, I'm gonna watch some TV but you're welcome to use my bed if you want."

Kris narrowed her eyes. "And I can trust you?"

Shawn held up his hands in surrender. "I promise to be a complete gentlemen." When she still didn't look convinced, he came and sat beside her. "Here, we can watch TV together then until we both fall asleep." He grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels. "Hotel TV sucks unless you want porn."

She laughed and relaxed, feeling pretty pleased with herself that she had managed to get back to Shawn Michael's hotel room. Hopefully, she would be able to spend the night. She didn't want to sleep with him or anything, she just wanted to get to know him. She wanted to prove to herself that in reality he was nothing like the asshole he had appeared to be when she had last met him. She just hoped Lexie wouldn't worry about where she was....


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Lexie was relaxing watching an old Frasier re-run, she couldn't help but think about Hunter, but he was probably back at his hotel "apologising" to Joanie. It was almost four, she sighed as she would have to be up at seven to fit in some gym time before breakfast. Smelling the smoke on her clothes she decided to go for a quick shower, "One less thing to do in the morning," she muttered to herself, suddenly realising that her cousin had yet to return home. "Must have gone home with Jeff." She laughed as she realised she was once again talking to herself. Hopped into the shower, making sure she got the horrible stench of smoke out of her hair.

Her shower was interrupted by a knock at the door, figuring it was just Kris being lazy and not looking hard enough for her key she began to get dressed, as she stood in her underwear, trying to remember where she put her pyjamas, there was once again a knock at the door.

She opened the door and to her surprise it was not her younger cousin, but Hunter, he looked up and smiled. "Hey, I got to my door tonight and couldn't go in, not with you still on my mind." Lex, unaware of the grin that had taken over her face replied. "Or you were just too scared of Joanie sitting on the other side of the door, waiting to kick your ass!"

"Very funny, is your cousin in?"

"Nah, she must've went home with Jeff."

"I see you were expecting me," he laughed, commenting on the fact that Lex had answered the door in her underwear.

"Oh yeah, I just couldn't wait to have you." Lex replied sarcasticly.

With that Hunter stepped forwards out of the doorway, turning Jen and backing her up against the wall. He then leaned forwards and kissed her, Lex instantly pulling away, her thoughts of Joanie sitting back in his room waiting patiently on Hunters return. "She doesn't have to know..." Hunter whispered, as if reading Lexie's thoughts. Lexie, unable to resist Hunters advances, nodded in agreement as he leaned in once again kissing her passionately.

*

Lexie awoke, looking to her left she read the alarm clock, 6.17am, stretching and turning to her right she came face to face with Hunter who had been watching her sleep. "Good morning." Hunter said kissing her on the forehead. "Sleep well?"

Lexie ignored the question. "You should really be getting back to Joanie, I have to get up at seven anyway."

"Yeah," Hunter got out of bed and grabbed his pants. "Hopefully she won't be up, I'll stop off at Shawn's room on the way down, tell him he's my excuse if she's waiting on me."

"That's good, will I see you at breakfast, I told Adam and Jay I'd go with them."

"Yeah, I'll text you when I know what Joanie wants to do, she wasn't too pleased with me and you last night, so she may not want to see you first thing in the morning."

"Alright, we'll be meeting in the lobby at ten." Lexie replied groggily.

Hunter, nodded as he kissed her goodbye, grabbing his jacket, he walked to the door and left.

"What a night." Lexie said to herself as she let out a yawn, she promptly fell asleep after all she had to get up in half an hour.

At 9.45. Lexie rushed into the hotel lobby, her sleeping late had caused her to go to the gym late which had _then_ caused her to now be running extremely late. She saw Adam and Jay sitting in the lobby, she called over to them, she'd only be five minutes, after all she wasn't late for breakfast, not yet anyway. As she was entering the lift, Jeff caught her eye, chatting to Adam and Jay, noticing she was heading upstairs he shouted over "Tell Harper I'll wait on her here with the guys."

As he turned back to his conversation with Adam, Jennifer felt intrigued. Where was Kris last night then? Jen thought to herself...

*

Kris heard a persistant tapping on the door, causing her to wake up from her lovely sleep. She opened her eyes and was met with darkness. She turned to her left and glanced at the alarm clock. It wasn't even seven AM yet. She groaned and let her head flop back on the pillow. Her eyes sprung open again as she suddenly became aware of two things.

1. She wasn't in her own hotel room.

2. There was someone in the bed with her.

She froze, but the knocking just would not stop. She could feel his - she knew it was a guy thanks to the faint and somewhat annoying snoring - arm underneath her body, and could feel his leg pressed against her thigh. She suddenly felt sick. She hoped that was his leg. She thought back to last night and remembered feeling sleepy as she watched a cable movie with Shawn. Had she fallen asleep on his bed? She glanced to her right and noticed Shawn sleeping peacefully by her side. She kicked herself. She had been too alcohol fueled to remember much of last night. But her and Shawn hadn't slept together... had they?

Realising that whoever was at the door wasn't gonna go away, Kris slowly got out of bed and made her way to the door. Realising she was in one of Shawn's t-shirts, she suddenly felt very self-concious as she unbolted the door. Whoever was on the other end was certain to get the wrong idea.

She opened the door and squinted out into the light. "Hunter?"

Hunter looked surprised to see her there. "Harper? What the hell are you doing in Shawn's room?" His brow furrowed. "This is Shawn's room right, I mean, Lexie's down in-" Hunter cut off and gulped. "I mean, I thought you guys were on a floor below this?"

Kris nodded slowly, still too tired to properly listen to what he was saying. "Yeah, we are. I was making sure Shawn got home okay and we were watching TV. I must have fallen asleep." Kris glanced back into the room, Shawn was still sound asleep. "Want me to wake him for you?"

Hunter smirked. "No thanks, just tell him that if anyone asks, I was with him last night."

Kris frowned in confusion. "Um, okay. Oh, and Hunter?"

Hunter turned back to her. "Yeah?"

"Can we keep this between us?" She asked sweetly. "The last thing I need is some rumour going around about me on my second day with the company."

Hunter thought to the night he had spent with her cousin. He would be in a lot of trouble personally if anyone found out about that. Whatever Shawn and Kris had going on, he would have to keep them both sweet if he wanted to keep using Shawn as his cover. "Sure Harper, I'll forget that I'm even at Shawn's door. For all I know, this is your hotel room."

Kris watched him saunter away, wondering why he had needed a cover. Shrugging, she turned back into the room and noticed Shawn staring at her from the bed.

"It's still early." She remarked, glancing at the clock again. "You should go back to sleep.." When Shawn didn't say anything, Kris climbed back onto the bed and settled down. "If you're not gonna sleep, then I will." She snuggled down into the covers and after a few moments, felt Shawn's arms go round her again. Feeling sleepy again, and not denying how safe she felt in Shawn's arms, she let him hold her.

"Sweet dreams princess." Shawn whispered before she fell back asleep, not a care in the world.

*

Lexie bolted along the corridor till she got to her hotel room. Upon entering the room, thoughts of last night entered her head, hopefully Hunter hadn't left anything behind. Her cousin would not approve. She heard the shower running and rattled the door.

"Where were you last night then?" She hollered.

After a few moments, the water stopped running. Kris stuck her head out from the bathroom, "I was here, where were you?"

"Just back from the Gym, and I think you'll find I slept here last night, I got up early to go get a workout." Kris raised her eyebrows mockingly.

"How do we know who's lying?"

"Well the clothes I was wearing last night are on the bed, if I'm just home then how did they get there." Lexie said, pleased that she had managed to rat out her cousin. "So where were you last night then, I just bumped into Jeff, so clearly you weren't with him." When Kris began to blush, she whistled. "Don't tell me you're cheating on him _already_."

"I wasn't doing anything!" Kris protested, going back into the bathroom to finish getting dried. "And I'll have you know Jeff and I aren't even a couple. So even if I had slept with someone last night, it wouldn't have been labelled cheating."

"Whatever." Lexie sung, making her way into the bathroom once Kris had left. "I wanna know who's hotel room you stayed at last night, cuz you sure as hell didn't come back here?"

Kris raised her eyebrows once more. "For all you know, I could have snuck in while you were sleeping, and went back out before you got up... why are you so sure that I haven't been here?"

Lexie faltered under her cousins gaze. She tried to think quickly, but Kris was already giggling away to herself.

"Yeah, I thought as much." Kris smiled as she began applying her make-up. "If you must know, I spent the night with Shawn. Nothing happened!" She added as Lexie's eyes widened comically. "I just happened to fall asleep in his room and he didn't want to wake me up. He was the perfect gentleman and we are nothing but friends."

"Hunter told me Shawn isn't the type to just make friends with anyone he meets." Lexie said in suspicion. "Are you sure you guys didn't..."

"No!" Kris said in exasperation. "Jesus Lex, I swear we didn't do anything. You know I tell you everything anyway. Why would I feel the need to hide this huh?"

Lexie shrugged.

"Exactly," Kris finished up with her make-up and made sure she had everything packed. "I have to go meet Jeff for breakfast, I'm already late. Will I tell Adam and Jay you'll be right down?"

"Yes please!" Lexie called from inside the shower.

Kris quickly made her way down to the dining room, glancing around before spotting Jeff sitting with Jay and Adam, two extra spots at the table waiting for them. Jeff caught her eye and grinned, motioning for her to come join them. She was halfway towards their table when someone stepped in front of her, causing her to stop walking abruptly and glance up in surprise.

"Just wanted to thank the little girl that helped me get home last night." Where there used to be anger and contempt, Shawn's eyes now held friendliness and warmth as he stared down at Kris.

Kris smirked slightly. "I ain't no little girl Michaels. But it was my pleasure." She reached up and hugged him tightly, surprising the older man with her show of kindness. "We should do it again sometime." She added with a coy grin.

Shawn grinned back. "Are you offering?"

Noting that Jeff was staring a hole in Shawn's back, she sidled past him. "Maybe. I'll catch up with you later Shawn, have a nice day!"

"Later," Shawn called as she finally made it over to Jeff. Jeff pecked her on the cheek and held out her chair for her. Kris bid good morning to both Adam and Jay and ordered some pancakes and some toast for breakfast. After a few more moments of conversation, Lexie finally joined them.

"Hey guys." She said breezily. Glancing at Kris to see her smirking back at her slightly. "Did you three have a good night last night?"

They all nodded their affirmative. "Get home alright Jeff?" Lexie had to bite her lip as Kris kicked her under the table.

Jeff shot her a strange look. "Yeah, I got home fine. Did you get home okay Lexie?"

Lexie nodded and sipped at her juice. "Oh yeah, I had a great sleep last night."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N : Just a quick note to anyone reading this... this is set around the time of the Attitude Era, and it involves most of the major players of the Attitude era. Certain things that really happened will happen in this story, but twisted round to fit the characters the story revolves around. It may seem a bit far fetched at times, but like I said, it's an old story but still something I'm rather proud of. Disbelief must be suspended throughout, because some things that happened in reality don't happen in this story. And some things that happen in this story didn't happen in real life._

_Please review!_

At the arena, after being shown to their Locker room. Lexie and Kris were having a look around. "Hey, you guys - heard you had fun with the guys last night" Stephanie said, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah it was good fun" Lexie replied politely. "It was amazing." added Kris.

"Just don't wear yourselves out." Stephanie giggled. "Anyway, I'll speak to you later. Oh I forgot, Kris, Jeff's looking for you."

"Thanks Stephanie." Kris' face having lit up upon the mention of Jeff's name. "Lex, I'm gonna go look for Jeff."

"Cool, I'm gonna head over to see Adam, he said he'd show me round, introduce me to a few of the other guys."

Kris left as Lexie decided to grab a zipper. There was a knock at the door, figuring it was Adam, she turned. "I thought I was to get you at your locker-" She stopped, as it wasn't Adam standing in the doorway, but Hunter.

"Hey, I wanted to tell you, Joanie was still asleep when I got in, so she thinks I got home the back of three."

"Great, the last thing I need is to have everyone suspecting there is anything between us. Not on my second day."

Hunter leaned forward to kiss Lexie, it seemed to relax her and she started to kiss him back until....

"Oh Shit" Jeff stood at the door with a surprised look on his face. "I'm sorry guys, I was looking for Harper. Do you know where she is?"

"Uh, she went to look for you Jeff, Hunter I think you should go, please." Lexie said nervously, as she turned to look at Hunter, who nodded and left the room, failing to look at Jeff. "Jeff, I'm sorry for that, it just happened last night and I don't know what I'm doing about it yet."

"Sure Lex, I won't tell anyone if thats what you mean." Jeff said in a whisper. "Just watch your back though, Joanie's tough and she has a temper."

"Thanks Jeff, do you know where Adam is?"

"Right here, guys." Adam said cheerfully, as he entered the room with Kris. "Wow, what's going on here then, trying to steal Jeff eh?"

"Haha, no Krissy, wouldn't do that to you!" Lexie said as she relaxed a little. "So Adam, ready for my tour??"

"Yeah let's go Lex, I said I'd introduce you to Amy, she's new aswell and we all agreed you's would get on like a house on fire"

"Wait, who's everyone-" Their voices faded as they left the room.

Jeff turned to Kris, his face lighting up as he saw her. "Hey you."

She smiled shyly and kissed him quickly. "Hey. Wanna go for a walk?" She made to turn away when he pulled her back.

"I want a proper hello." He grinned and kissed her properly before grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the room. "Come down to the ring with me? Did you hear that you're gonna be coming down with us to our matches from now on?"

Kris grinned. "Honestly? Wow. That'll be cool. What about Lexie?"

"She'll be with Adam and Jay for now." Jeff dragged her quickly through the corridors until they came to the ramp. They walked down it slowly, Kris trying to imagine what this arena would be like when it filled with fans in another couple of hours. Jeff slid in the ring and opened the ropes up for her.

"You can help me warm up." Jeff said with a cocky grin.

Kris laughed. "You wish, I'd tire you out so much you wouldn't make it through your match tonight."

After about ten minutes of fooling around inside the ring, Kris noticed Shawn making his way down to them.

"Hi Shawn!" Kris said excitedly, hopping off the top turnbuckle and sliding back out the ring. She launched himself at her idol, pleased when he hugged her back tightly.

"Hey Harper, hows things?" Shawn nodded towards Jeff, who was glowering at him.

"I'm just warming up for my match tonight." Kris said breathlessly. "Do you wanna come in?"

Shawn stared uneasily at the ring, his hand unknowingly going to his lower back. "I dunno Harper, I'm still kinda tender."

"Oh please Shawn," Kris pouted. "I'll be gentle. It's not as if I'm asking you to do any spots or anything. I just want the experience of getting down to it with the Heart Break Kid."

Shawn raised his eyebrows playfully and Kris laughed, causing Jeff's scowl to deepen. "No thanks kid, I'll watch for now." Ten minutes later however, Shawn saw Kris shoot him another pleading glance. Her pout was too cute for him to resist.

"Fine," Shawn rolled his eyes and slid into the ring. He bounced on the balls of his feet for a few seconds before motioning for Kris to approach him. They locked fingers and Shawn instantly put Kris in a headlock. Shawn threw her into the ropes and she came back and slammed into him, doing his own trademark nip-up in imitation. She giggled away to herself as Shawn slowly got to his feet.

"I'm so amazing." Kris joked. "I could be the next Shawn Michaels."

"You wish." Shawn growled, grabbing her around the waist and bringing her to the floor. He straddled her and she paused a moment in her giggling, staring up at him innocently. He suddenly got the urge to kiss her, but was knocked out of his daze as he heard Jeff clear his throat.

"I gotta go Harper, I'll see you around."

Kris's face fell a little bit, and she smiled slightly at Shawn.

"I have to go." She reached up and kissed Shawn quickly on the lips, letting her lips linger longer than necessary. Before Shawn could react, she had wiggled out from underneath him and was running back up the ramp after Jeff.

"Jeff, wait!" Kris grabbed him by the arm and spun him around. "What was all that about? Do you and Shawn have some beef with each other that I don't know about?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "He clearly wants you, Harper. It just annoys me. We were having fun then he had to muscle his way in."

Kris silenced him by kissing him passionately. When she pulled away, Jeff looked shocked. "Yeah, I didn't think so. He may want me, but that doesn't mean I want him back..... I want.... I want you Jeff."

His face lit up. "You do?"

Kris nodded and looked down, letting her hair hide her face. "Yeah... I mean, I was wondering if we could like, start dating or something?"

Jeff felt his spirits soar. "You mean you'd want to be my girlfriend?"

Kris nodded shyly. "I'd like to be your girlfriend, yeah."

Jeff grinned and swept her up in his arms, twirling her round. Her giggling was so loud that Shawn managed to find where she had went rather quickly. He felt a weird feeling in his stomach as he watched them kiss and then walk away, holding hands and looking all disgustingly cute together. Was it jealousy he was feeling? Or was it simply annoyance that Harper didn't seem to fall for his charms as easily as all the other girls did?

*

"So Lexie, I can only take you on a short tour, McMahon wants to see you in his office at one o'clock." Adam said excitedly. "Well we might aswell start at the top, come with me!" Grabbing Lexie by the arm, they ran towards the Gorilla position. "C'mon, it'll be fun"

They ran up what seemed like thousands of stairs, "Finally, we're here!" As they collapsed on the arena floor.

"Seriously, this is what you were so excited about, the nosebleeds!" Lexie said breathless.

"Turn around, I wanted you to see what the fans see... your not just performing for tha fans ringside, it goes beyond that...."

"Wow, the rings so small......" Lexie said. Her eyes lit up from the thought of wrestling in front of so many fans." Her eyes squinted as she saw two small figures running to ringside. "Who's that coming out?"

"I think it's Jeff and is that Harper?"

Lexie stood up instantly, "This could get interesting, how long do we have till my meeting?"

"Like forty minutes," Adam said looking at his watch, "I was talking to Vince, he was thinking of putting you with me and Jay and Harper with the Hardys. We take out all of the main eventers, untill they decide who the leader is of our stable."

"Yeah, that'd be great, we all get on really well." Lexie smiled at Adam.

They chatted for the next fifteen minutes, while watching Jeff and Kris messing round in the ring.

"Told you it'd get interesting," Lexie said interupting Adam, as Shawn sauntered towards the ring.

"Does Harper have a thing for Shawn?" Adam asked intruiged.

"Well he's her idol, she'd do anything for him, but she really likes Jeff."

"I see, what about Hunter, he's your idol......."

"What about him?"

"Do you have a thing for him?" Adam asked with a grin on his face.

"He's with Joanie, that's all that's important. I don't know what else I can say...." Lexie replied defeated.

"I see" Adam replied, eyebrow raised. "As long as you watch yourself, Joanie's not your biggest fan."

"So people keep telling me.... I'm not going anywhere near her. I don't need to get myself in more trouble than I'm already in."

"Lex? What trouble are you in?" Adam asked concerned.

"It's not important, Let's go to Mr McMahons office, I don't want to be late."

Adam not wanting to pressure Lexie in to sharing something she was clearly uncomfortable with led her down the corridors to Vince's office. "You know I'm here to talk if you need me, no judgement."

"Thanks I'll think about it." She replied as she turned to knock on the office door, upon entering the office she saw Vince and Stephanie chatting to a tall, blonde, muscular man.

"Lexie, How are you finding things?" Vince said cheerfully, "Made some new friends I hear!"

"Yes sir, everythings going so well." Lexie said catching the eye of the blonde stranger. "Everyone's been so nice to us, well most of them."

"Great to hear it, I'm sure you've heard from the guys by now that your being teamed up with Adam and Jay, your wrestling style may be more suited to the Hardys. However we are putting you together seeing as you are getting on so well and vice versa with Kris. You will all end up together eventually and that's what your here to talk about."

"That sounds good."

"I'd like to introduce you to Chris Irvine, or as you may know him, Chris Jericho." Vince said as Chris stepped forward from his seat next to Stephanie to shake Jen's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you," Jennifer replied smiling back at Chris, unable to take her eyes of his.

"We are thinking of bringing Chris from WCW, we want him to be the reason, your "boss", why don't you take a Chris over to Harper and the others." Vince spoke as he ushered them out of the office. "We need to see if this works out."

They began to walk down the hall in an awkward silence, two complete strangers being forced to get on with one persons employment at risk. Just as Lexie thought of something to say, she was interupted by Mr McMahon.

"So, Chris What's WCW lik-"

"I forgot to tell you I want you all in my office in half an hour. Go over tonights match."

Before they could reply Vince had dissapeared back into his office.


End file.
